Cloud's Unsuspected Guest
by Shohoku
Summary: So you've dated all three girls in the game, big deal! Here comes the Wild Card!


**Author's notes:** This is my first fan-fic after a long while of pause. Hey! I have good reasons? Why don't you believe me!?!? Any way, it's actually about the "now classic" RPG Final Fantasy 7 by Square. The scene is basically a little recount of the second trip of Cloud Strife's party to the Gold Saucer. Most gamers will remember that is where the romantic date sequence between Cloud and one of the girls happen. But it is also said that if you were mean in your conversations/action with all three girls, you'd get a fourth, and somewhat unlikely choice. This is basically my own version of it. So please don't take what goes on in the story too seriously, it's just me having a little fun. I am again using the Script style as I did in my first fiction as I think I can express myself best in writing this way.

**Copyrights ©: **The characters that appear in here were all part of the Final Fantasy 7 story, no new characters are created, so all of them belong to Square. The cast will be acknowledged at the end.

**Cloud's Unsuspected Guest  
**by Shohoku (shohoku79@email.msn.com)

Classical Music plays in the background. This is a well carpeted and draped room, the fire in the fireplace is giving off a gentle glow.... A scene of serene calmness and warmth. A voice quietly announced: And now.... The Final Fantasy 7 Masterpiece Theatre Presents;  
  
**_Cloud's Unsuspected Guest_**  
  
***The scene, is the Gold Saucer. The gang has just been discussing their adventures in the lobby area of the Ghost Inn.***  
Vincent: Cid, wake up, time to get some sleep.  
Cid: ZZZZ  
***Our hero Cloud Strife, standing by the window looking out. As if expecting something interesting to happen tonight. Suddenly, there is a loud pound on his door.***  
Cloud: Hmmm, I wonder who it is. ***Prepares to open the door***  
***The door swings open violently, as if being kicked open, and standing behind the door is none other than....***  
Cloud: B.... Barret?  
Barret: Yo Cloud, whatcha up to tonight?  
Cloud: Um, nothing? ***thinking*** What's going on? According to the script, this is suppose to be the date sequence?  
Barret: Any way, how about a night out on the Saucer? Just the two of us?  
Cloud: Yeah, very funny, now where are the girls?  
Barret: Well, Aeris said she's tired so she went to bed already. Tifa seems to have taken a likin' to those Chocobos, so she's off to the race tracks. That thievin' Yuffie is hanging out at Wonder Square to scam some GPs from newbies. And it seems that you've been strangely nice to me all this time. So what'da ya say?  
Cloud: Um, I don't think.... ***Starts to back away***  
Barret: Quit yer yappin' and let's go! ***Runs behind Cloud and starts pushing him out the door***  
Cloud: What's this? I can't move!  
Square Programmer: Well, the player has certainly tried hard to get this one. He had to stoop so low as to being a jerk to all 3 girls. Honestly, the things players do just for the heck of it.... ***Shakes his head*** So, because of that, your movements in this scene has been restricted as not to disappoint them.  
Cloud: ***Groans*** Why me?  
  
***They stopped at the Speed Square***  
Barret: Yo, how about this one?  
Cloud: Um, whatever.  
***They get on the ship and Cloud gets in the first seat, and Barret in the second. The ship slowly pulls away from the station*  
**Barret: Wha, what the? Cloud! The hell are ya doin'?  
Cloud: Shoot the targets, what else?  
Barret: You are missin' everything! Didn't they teach ya anything about shooting in SOLDIER? Yahahahaha! ***Continues to laugh uncontrollably***  
Cloud: ***lowed tone*** Aw, man! Just what I need, a backseat driver! How did I get myself into this?  
Barret: What's that? Ya said somethin'?  
Cloud: No, nothing. ***thinking*** This is going to be a long night....  
***Any one wants to take a guess what Cloud got as the final Score?***  
  
***At the Event Square***  
Cloud: ***after reading the script*** Oh, no, I am not going in there!  
Barret: What's the matter? I've wonderin' what's in there for a while now.  
Cloud: But, but, it's....  
***Barret pushes him inside***  
Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOO....  
Announcer on Stage: Congratulations! You are in luck! You've been chosen to participate in our show.... Because, you are the 100th.... Couple?  
Announcer: ***discussing with the others*** Geez, we've never had two guys come in at once.... What should we do....? ....You are not suggesting.... ....Are you sure....?  
Cloud: Whew! Well, you heard the man, let's leave. ***Starts to turn around***  
Announcer: ***announces over the PA*** But, the show **MUST GO ON!** So c'mon down!  
Cloud: ***sweatdrops*** HUH?! Wha!?  
Announcer: Oh, c'mon, it's not that hard at all, just play along and our actors will help you out.  
Barret: Hrm, so that's what this place is, I haven't been in a play since playing in tea party with Marlene when she was little. Might be fun.  
Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOO....  
  
***On the stage***  
Cloud: ***begging*** Please, don't make me do this!  
Announcer: ***now the narrator*** It's an unprecedented event, in a way, you could be making history!  
Cloud: I'd rather not....  
Narrator: Ahem! Long ago, in the kingdom of.... ***blah blah blah***  
***The Actors waltz in, including Cloud***  
Knight: Ah! You must be the legendary hero Alfred!  
***No movement from Cloud***  
Knight: Ahem, I say, you must be the legendary hero Alfred!  
***Cloud points to self***  
Knight: Yeah! You, you see anybody else here, genius? Oh! Woe is us because of the Evil Dragon King.  
King: Hark! Here comes the Evil Dragon King!  
***EDK flies in carrying Barret in its clutches***  
EDK: Gasp, pant, wheez, boy, you are a heavy one....  
Barret: Shaddap! I've been losin' weight!  
EDK: ***Now on the ground and drops Barret with a thud*** Whew! Har har, you must be the legendary hero Alfred. I've got the princess with me.  
Barret: ***read slowly from the script in his hand*** Oh, help me, legendary hero Alfred. ***turns around to EDK*** Was that good?  
EDK:** *monotonic*** Um, yeah, you are a natural. ***shivers***  
King: So who would you talk to?  
***Cloud runs to the Wizard Vormon*  
**Wizard: Only one thing can defeat the Evil Dragon King, the power of true love!  
Cloud: ***Reading the huge cue cards in the lower section of the stage*** Oh, no, you are not gonna make me choose either one of those.  
Narrator: Just pick one, or we'll be here the whole night until you do!  
***Cloud runs for the direction of the EDK***  
Barret: ***lift his gun arm up*** Uh uh, ya better not screw this up. you'll be biting bullets if ya run to the other guy.  
Cloud: ***Groans, and walks slowly towards Barret***  
Narrator: Yes, That's it.... Don't rush it, we have all night....  
***Cloud got in front of Barret, stood there for about 5 seconds, then turns around to run. The Knight, the Wizard, and the King stopped him and dragged him back in front of Barret. Cloud took a deep breath and reached out and gave a little tap on Barret's arm*  
**Barret: The hell was that? Do it like ya meant it!  
***Cloud sighed, gets down on one knee, took Barret's gun arm and give a little peck on it*  
**Barret: Cloud.... I mean Alfred. ***quickly turns around, but in the process the gun arm hit Cloud on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious***  
EDK: Gadddd, the power of true love, I've been vanquished! ***disappears into the rafters***  
King: Oh the Evil Dragon King has been slain. Oh joy indeed, let's celebrate.  
Knight and Wizard: Yes, let's, let's.  
***Everyone waltz out of the stage, except Cloud, who is still unconscious. The crowd gave their applaud of approval*  
**  
***Later, at the Round Square***  
Barret: Hey, Cloud!  
Cloud: Don't talk to me! I don't know who you are! ***still feeling that bump on the side his head*** Ouch!  
Barret: C'mon, it wasn't that bad.... One last deal, that's all.  
Cloud: Um, fine.... ***thinking*** Finally, no more!  
Vender at the Window: Welcome to the Gondola, tonight's a special night, all attractions are free! How many of your party is riding?  
Barret: Two, ya hear that Cloud? Free, man!  
Cloud: Yeah, yeah....  
Vender: Here ya go, enjoy the sights and sounds of the Gold Saucer.  
***On the Gondola, the song: "Interrupted by Fireworks" start playing in the background*  
**Cloud: Where the heck is that music coming from?  
Barret: Nevermind that. Hey, Cloud look out the window!  
Cloud: Hmm? ***Looks out the Window and sees all these attractions and gave out an unenthusiastic yay***  
***Now we come to the scene of the Fireworks in the background***  
Barret: Hey, Cloud?  
Cloud: Yeah?  
Barret: Ya know? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
Cloud: Don't hold your breath!  
Barret: Just askin'.  
  
***After getting off of the Gondola*  
**Barret: ***stretches*** This was a fun night, wouldn't ya say?  
Cloud: Emmm....  
Barret: Let's go back, I am beat!  
Cloud: Whew!  
***After getting out of the Round Square, they caught a hold of a suspicious Cait Sith with the Key Stone*  
**Cloud: Hey! Stop!  
***Cait Sith saw them and stopped on a dime*  
**Cait Sith: Wha? YOU? You mean, you two were just part of the date sequence scene?  
Cloud: ....  
***Cait Sith looks at them for a few seconds, looks down at the mechanical Moogle, and looks around*  
**Cait Sith: Bwahahahahahahhahahahaha! ***Both him and the Moogle starts fist pounding the floor very hard***  
Cloud: Grrrr....  
Barret: ***shrugs*** Eh, can't win 'em all.  
  
***Finally, Cait Sith stops laughing, got on the Moogle and ran off. Cloud and Barret chase after him.***  
  
That ends today's Final Fantasy 7 Masterpiece Theatre showing of **Cloud's Unsuspected Guest**. The moral of the story is, **Don't be mean to girls**! Hope you enjoyed it. And to all, a good night!

Cast and Credits

Cloud Strife  
Barret Wallace  
Cid Highwind  
Vincent Valentine  
Cait Sith  
Event Square Announcer ala Narrator  
The King  
The Knight  
The Wizard  
Evil Dragon King  
Gondola Vendor


End file.
